


i'm killing time and time's killing you

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, NDRV3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: i kissed you in a darkened hallway in our best friend's house and again in the back of your old car while your parents were focused on the road and then i woke up and wished that it was real.





	i'm killing time and time's killing you

**Author's Note:**

> Major Endgame Spoilers within

Rantarou Amami drops dead - possibly quite literally - and Ouma has to take a minute to figure out why it's bothering him.

It’s not like they were particularly close. Everyone’s known each other for only a few days anyways. Nobody’s even good friends which each other yet, excluding of course, Saihara and Kaede, who might as well be glued at the hip. (Ouma’s arm shakes.)

Amami hadn’t even spoken to Ouma often. He was nice enough to the Supreme Leader, and that actually meant a lot considering that everyone here sans Kaede (her again. why couldn’t she just hate him it would be so much easier) openly expressed their dislike for him at times.

It must be his mysterious, unknown talent, Ouma decides. He never figured out the truth behind the green haired boy’s past, so that must be why he feels sick to his stomach.

  
  


Kaede swings from a rope, her legs desperately kicking the piano keys as her face turns blue. Ouma can’t bear to break his gaze. The thumping in his chest is satisfied for one horrifying moment before it hits him - he is watching a life end. People die in DICE, but not like this - and his steady breathing falters.

Kaede Akamatsu cared about everyone - even Maki, who hated her, even Ouma himself, who didn’t deserve it - and now she’s fallen victim to a torturous execution.

He sneaks a glance at Saihara.

The detective - god what an alluring talent that is - is shaking. Tears are running down his face like an overflowing sink, and if Ouma listens hard enough, he can hear the drips hitting the metal basin.

He looks back at Kaede. In the moment that he tore his eyes away from the graphic display, the last air of life left her body. Somehow, he breathes a sigh of relief. He might as well now, while his lungs still work.

  
  


“Hey… Saihara-kun?”

Ouma twiddles his thumbs nervously. He’s sitting on the stone cold ground, a half eaten box of bento in front of him, while Saihara is perched on the edge of the roof, one foot dangling over the edge. He’s completely engaged in whatever he’s watching on his phone, but takes out one headphone and looks over at his friend.

“Yeah? What do you want?” Saihara asks, “I’m kind of busy… This is the end of the fourth trial right here.”

Ouma flinches, “S-Sorry. It can wait…”

Saihara waves his hand, “It’s already too late, I’m distracted. Out with it already. I’ll just have to look up the spoilers after class.”

Ouma bites his lip. Everything is about  _ Dangan Ronpa _ when it comes to Saihara nowadays. His best friend getting into the show was probably the worst thing that could have happened. There they were, two boys united by nonconformity, two boys who were whispered about whenever their backs were turned, who lived through hell together.

And now he could feel Saihara fading away.

“J-Just, uh… Move away from the edge,” Ouma says, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, “I r-really don’t want you to fall.”

Saihara’s face flickers into a scowl. Ouma looks down at his hands, then digs into his backpack for his agenda, trying not to meet Saihara’s angry gaze.

  
  


_ Agenda: Discover Amami’s talent _

Ouma has that his mind as he changes the writing under Miu and Gonta’s names to say ‘deceased.’ He still has the statue that Angie made before her own demise, and it hangs suspended upside down from his ceiling.

He squints at his board, his eyesight failing him. It should be  _ him _ marked deceased now, not Gonta, but it’s too late to resolve that fiasco. Nobody left alive sans Kiibo really cared about Miu - Tenko would have been another story if she still breathed - but Gonta was well loved by nearly all.

He’s distracted. Ouma looks over at the slightly swaying statue. His eyelashes flutter a few times as he tries to keep his eyes open. He can’t recall the last time that he slept properly.

Ouma stumbles, nearly crashing into the boxes that he has piled up, but regains his footing at the right moment. 

(He’s not pathetic, he’s just embracing his impending death. It’s no secret that they all hate him.)

He snaps a pencil in half.

  
  


_ Agenda: Look death in the eyes _

The blow dart hits him before he has a chance to realize what he’s done - of  _ course _ Maki would be prepared - and Ouma freezes up.

_ (“You have nobody and you’re meant to be that kind of person.”) _

Kaito jumps in front of the next dart, effectively saving Ouma’s life but dooming his own. Not that he had long, with the lung that the astronaut was set to hack up any time now.  
  


 

Saihara’s room is filled with books that have worn covers and torn pages. He’s read them all hundreds of times over, and now they’re piled in the corners, gathering dust.

Ouma sits quietly on the carpet, trying to complete his math work, while Saihara lies sprawled on his bed, watching  _ Dangan Ronpa.  _ He’s not surprised, though. Saihara hardly does anything else anymore.

He shouldn’t feel ungrateful, though. Saihara’s place is warm and filled with life, despite the darkened rooms and creaky floors. To Ouma, anything is better than his broken home.

“Ah…” Ouma murmurs, “It’s l-late. I should g-get going.”

Saihara stops him by holding up his hand - god how fucked is it that he can control Ouma with just a movement? Why does he listen to him why does he  _ lo- _

“Nishishi…” Saihara chuckles, “Don’t leave just yet.”

Ouma tilts his head, “What is it, Saihara-kun? I-Is everything okay?”

Saihara tears off his headphones and smiles, “I realize I’ve been ignoring you lately, and that’s not fair. You’re my best friend, Ouma! I really care about you!”

“H-Huh?”

Saihara says gently, “I’m so glad that I met you.”

Ouma beams.

  
  


“Nishishi~ Oh Momota-chan!” Ouma grins devilishly at the astronaut, who’s wheezing.

Maki’s gone, which leaves the two of them only just enough time to end Ouma’s life before the poison kills them both.

Kaito hisses, “I get the gist of it. But what if it doesn’t work? If-”

“If Harukawa-chan dies, you’ll never forgive me?” Ouma blinks innocently, “We’ll all just have to be dead together!”

Kaito says, “How can you be so cheery right now?”

Ouma’s face goes still, “I’m not.”

Kaito spits blood onto the ground. Ouma stares at the red liquid for a moment while the taller boy wipes his mouth, then says, “I’m ready. But you’d better be fucking right about this.”

Ouma lies down on the press, and the whir of machinery starts. It’ll be okay, he’ll die and Kaito will use the Exisals to fuck everything up, and  _ he’ll die. _ Isn’t that what he’s wanted since the beginning?

_ Agenda: Defeat the mastermind _

That’s one thing that he won’t be able to resolve, Ouma thinks, as the hydraulic press begins to come down. At least he’ll go out with a bang, right? 

In the one painful second that he’s alive for as his lungs burst and all his bones crack, Ouma wonders what Saihara will think of this.


End file.
